<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out of your depth by peter__todd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508972">out of your depth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter__todd/pseuds/peter__todd'>peter__todd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Denial, Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter__todd/pseuds/peter__todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Jason's eyes slide open just a sliver, and even in the dim light of his bedroom, Bruce can see the way they’ve gone glassy, unfocused. Heat-dazed and hazy. It’s hard to tell just how cognisant Jason is like this, how truly aware he is of his surroundings. And there’s a part of Bruce—the rational, logical part of him, the part that hasn’t yet succumbed to the sweet scent of Jason’s heat—that feels guilty for this. Guilty for taking advantage of Jason.</p>
</blockquote>Caught off-guard by his first heat, Jason comes to Bruce for help.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out of your depth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jason's age is unspecified here, so feel free to imagine him how you'd like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bruce shouldn’t be allowing this.</p><p>There are rules about these sorts of things. Conventions. There’s a proper way to handle these situations. A father should protect his son. Look out for him. A father isn’t supposed to—shouldn’t be allowing—</p><p>“Fuck, <em>Bruce</em>,” Jason whimpers, his eyes falling shut. He’s found the right spot, is grinding his hips <em>just</em> so, and the pleasure is written all over his face. His brow furrowed in concentration, his mouth fallen open on a silent moan, and it’s the most sinful thing Bruce has ever seen. But more than that, the fact that it’s his boy, it’s his <em>Jason</em>—it makes Bruce’s blood run even hotter.</p><p>“Language,” Bruce chides, more out of habit than anything else, and it sounds ridiculous even to his own ears. Because really, how can he complain about Jason’s foul mouth, when he’s allowing <em>this?</em></p><p>“Sorry,” Jason says quickly, not sounding sorry at all. His eyes slide open just a sliver, and even in the dim light of his bedroom, Bruce can see the way they’ve gone glassy, unfocused. Heat-dazed and hazy. It’s hard to tell just how cognisant Jason is like this, how truly aware he is of his surroundings. And there’s a part of Bruce—the rational, logical part of him, the part that hasn’t yet succumbed to the sweet scent of Jason’s heat—that feels guilty for this. Guilty for taking advantage of Jason. Really, he should have turned Jason away, or taken him to a clinic, or done any number of things that a <em>good</em> father would do, but—</p><p>But when Jason had knocked on his door, hesitant and shy, and asked for his help—</p><p>When he’d shifted from one foot to the other, and Bruce caught the sweet scent of his slick—</p><p>When he’d climbed into Bruce’s lap, looking to be soothed by an alpha’s scent—</p><p>—Bruce hadn’t been able to say no.</p><p>And now Jason’s straddling Bruce’s bare thigh, clinging desperately onto Bruce’s robe, grinding his hips like he could come from this alone. And maybe he <em>can,</em> Bruce realises as Jason whimpers again, his movements growing even more frenzied. Jason’s cunt is hot where it’s pressed against Bruce’s thigh, his slick smoothing the glide, and really, Jason is <em>so </em>wet. It’s normal, Bruce tells himself. Jason’s an omega, an omega in heat, his first heat, at that. But what’s <em>not</em> normal is—</p><p>What’s not normal is that Bruce is achingly hard, his cock throbbing in his shorts. Jason had inadvertently rucked up Bruce’s robe when he’d climbed onto Bruce’s lap, leaving it bunched around his hips, and Bruce is infinitely grateful for that fact. If it weren’t for that, Jason might realise how desperate Bruce is to knot him, right here, right now.</p><p>“Bruce,” Jason whimpers, his brow drawn into a frown, and it’s enough to snap Bruce out of his thoughts. This is about Jason<em>, </em>this is about <em>his</em> needs. Jason who—for all that he gallivants across rooftops and takes down criminals—really is still a child. Bruce’s <em>son</em>, at that. Bruce shouldn’t be letting this affect him, shouldn’t want this so badly. Shouldn’t be thinking about drawing Jason fully onto his lap, lining up the head of his cock with Jason’s entrance, and slowly, inexorably, forcing Jason down onto his—</p><p><em>“Bruce,”</em> Jason whimpers again, and the pain, the desperation—it’s enough to make Bruce’s heart ache.</p><p>“Shhhh,” Bruce murmurs, tangling his fingers in Jason’s hair with one hand, and cupping his cheek with the other. Jason leans into the touch like his starved for it, nuzzling the scent gland at Bruce’s wrist, and sighing contentedly. And really, that <em>shouldn’t</em> make Bruce leak precome into his shorts. Jason’s an unclaimed omega going through his first heat. Of course the presence of a dominant alpha is a comfort to him. It lets him know that he’s safe, that he’s protected. It doesn’t mean that he <em>wants</em> Bruce, doesn’t mean that he wants to be held down and stuffed full of cock, and knotted until he can barely take it anymore.</p><p>No, only Bruce wants that. And it’s sick, really, that he could be even <em>thinking </em>of his son like this. He’s supposed to comfort his son, protect him. That’s what a good father does. So he says—</p><p>“That’s it. That’s the way. You’re doing so well, Jay.”</p><p>No sooner has the praise left his lips that Jason moans, full-throated, his hips stuttering against Bruce’s thigh. Bruce thinks he actually might have come, just from hearing that he’s <em>good</em>, from hearing that he’s being so good <em>for Bruce</em>. But his hips are working harder than ever, his grinding gone frantic.</p><p>“Ah—god, Bruce—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Bruce murmurs, stroking Jason’s hair. “It’s okay, it’s allowed to feel good. You’re allowed to enjoy this.”</p><p>Jason whimpers at the words and Bruce knows he’s close. And fuck, what Bruce wouldn’t give to reach down and press two fingers to Jason’s clit—or push him onto his back, spread him open, and lean down to taste—or press his cock against his cunt, the head sliding against Jason’s clit on every pass—or—</p><p>“Bruce—I think—I think I’m gonna—”</p><p>“It’s okay Jason,” Bruce whispers, and that’s all it takes. Jason buries his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck, his whole body wracked with shudders as he shakes through his orgasm. Bruce holds him through it, stroking his back, murmuring praise about how proud he is, how Jason was so good for him. That it was right for him to come to him about this, that Bruce will always help him through his heats.  </p><p>When the aftershocks finally subside, Jason’s incognisant. Dazed. He’s eyes are glassy and unfocused, his lips pink and swollen from where he’d bitten them, and he’s flushed all the way down to his chest. And his cunt—</p><p>God, his cunt is gorgeous. Bruce gently lowers Jason onto the bed, and his legs fall open unconsciously, like an invitation. Bruce didn’t mean to look, really, but the sight of him—flushed and plump and shiny with slick—Bruce can’t help but let his gaze linger.</p><p>With Jason in this state, gripped by his heat and dazed from his orgasm, it would be so easy to spread those soft folds, line up with his slick opening, and push straight in. And Jason—Jason wouldn’t even resist him, because Jason <em>trusts</em> Bruce. Trusts Bruce to know what’s right for him, trusts his alpha to care for him. Bruce lets his hand run up the inside of Jason’s thigh. Innocently at first, and then with intent as he lets his touch travel higher and higher. Jason’s skin is still baby soft and perfectly hairless, and Bruce lets himself linger, his hand inching closer and closer to Jason’s perfect pink—</p><p>“Bruce?”</p><p>Jason’s voice is scratchy, as if he’d just woken from a long sleep. There’s a furrow in his brow, like he’s trying to put the pieces together, but they don’t quite fit.</p><p>“Hmm?” Bruce intones, withdrawing his hand innocently.</p><p>Jason licks his lips, and Bruce is so sure he’s about to beg for it, that it’s right there on the tip of his tongue. But instead he says—</p><p>“Thirsty.”</p><p>Bruce lets out a breath, the tension inside him snapping like a wire. For a few moments all he can do is nod, until he finally finds his voice. “Alright, Jason. Stay put and I’ll grab you some water.”</p><p>Jason smiles gratefully, his head falling back on the pillow. Bruce takes one last look at him—his legs splayed unselfconsciously, that gorgeous flush spreading across his chest—and finally tears himself away.</p><p>It doesn’t matter, Bruce thinks, heading to the bathroom. It doesn’t matter that Jason caught him. It’s not like Bruce would have acted on his desires, anyway.</p><p>He’s a good father.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently taking prompts on <a href="https://twitter.com/peter__todd">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>